


Seven's Inquiry

by Castlewood_Bard



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Fluff, Gen, Voyager, astrometric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlewood_Bard/pseuds/Castlewood_Bard
Summary: Seven has a new assignment from the Doctor, and Harry is her test subject.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Seven of Nine, Harry Kim/Tom Paris, The Doctor (Star Trek) & Seven of Nine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Seven's Inquiry

**Author's Note:**

> Idea popped into my head and would not be ignored! Enjoy :)

“Harry, do you have a ‘crush’?” Seven asked  nonchalantly as they worked in Astrometrics. Some nebula had appeared earlier that day, and Janeway wanted it inspected. There had been far too many close calls.

Harry spluttered. “What?” He and Seven didn’t usually discuss their personal lives like this.

“I’m sorry. Is that an inappropriate question? The Doctor gave me a list of conversation starters, and that one was towards the bottom. I thought I would try it on you first.”

Harry stared at her. “Seven, do you even know what a crush is?” 

She glanced down, then looked back at him, cocking her head. “No. That’s why I asked you. You aren’t as  easily offended as others.”

“Why didn’t you ask the doctor?”

“He has  been preoccupied today, and this was the only one I hadn’t used. The assignment was to use them all in one week.”

“Oh, well that’s okay then.” Harry rolled his eyes  slightly . 

“I am sorry if I hit a nerve, Harry.”

Harry sighed. He knew he was being ridiculous. “No, it’s fine. You didn’t know." He paused. “Would you like me to explain it?”

“Please. If only to avoid this reaction from others.” 

“A crush is when you feel … strong emotions for someone, but haven’t told them.”

When she still looked confused, he added, “It's usually a private.”

“Any strong emotion? Because if that is the case I have a crush on many people who annoy me.”

“No. Sorry I wasn’t clear. Strong… attraction to someone.” Harry let himself chuckle. 

Seven raised an eyebrow. “Based on your reaction, can I assume you do have one, then?” 

Harry blushed a deep red. “I told you, it’s private.”

Seven smirked, “I  shall take that as a yes.” 

If possible, Harry grew redder.

They both stayed silent for a while before Seven clicked her tongue. The Doctor had been right. This question made her curious, and Harry's reaction amplified that feeling. For some reason, she wanted,  possibly needed, to know who Harry had a crush on. It was a  surprisingly human response for her. “Which pretty female has caught your eye, Ensign. You can tell me. I regard you as a friend, and I hope you do the same.”

Harry shuffled his feet, “I do, Seven.” Then mumbled, “But there’s something you have to understand.”

She could tell this was hard for her friend, but still couldn’t understand why. “What is it Harry?” She pat his arm in an attempt to offer comfort as she had often seen others do around the ship. Humans seemed to like physical comfort.

He looked up at her and huffed out, “ It’s not a girl I like. It’s a… boy.”

Seven blinked at him. “I do not understand. How is that conducive to procreation?”

Harry huffed again. “That question has  been asked about a million times before, Seven. No one know. It's  just how some of us are.” Harry’s voice grew heavy as he spoke.

Seven realized that explaining himself in this manner was far from a new sensation.

“I am sorry if I crossed a line, Harry. I…” She felt horrible that words seemed to be failing her at this moment.

“No, Seven. You’re fine. What you said before, about us being friends, was right. If I hadn’t felt comfortable telling you, I wouldn’t have, believe me.”

“Then can I ask why you still sound… uncomfortable.”

Harry sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face, usually an  indication he was growing tired. He would't be any more help at the console, she knew. Picking up on human mannerisms had become easier since working with the Doctor.

“Not uncomfortable, just sad, I guess. You see, humans usually want their crush to be reciprocated eventually, but I’m pretty sure I’m out of luck.”

“Who is it?”

Her voice was soft, and Harry found it impossible to keep his secret any longer. “It’s Tom.” 

“Lieutenant Paris?”

“I know, I know. I’m a fool, but the human heart doesn’t choose people out of convenience. I couldn’t help it. From the moment I saw him at that bar, I was a goner.”

Seven shook her head. “You misunderstand. All hope may not  be lost . A few days ago, I was walking to the Mess Hall and  witnessed Mr. Paris mere centimeters from Ensign Carlis’ face. He seemed to be whispering something in his ear, and when Tom pulled away Carlis was as red as you were a moment ago. I brushed it off at the time, but I now see that he may have been flirting.”

Harry’s head shot up. “ Seven, are you serious?”

“You know very well I don’t joke. It wastes time.”

Harry beamed and wrapped his arms around her. “Seven you made my night.” He took a few quick steps to the door, then spun back to face her. “Oh, we don’t get off until 2100, do we?”

“Go, Ensign. I can see you will be  utterly useless to me the rest of the night,” she smirked.

“Seven, has anyone ever told you you’re the best!” 

“Go, Harry. Tom has a shift in an hour.” She chided through a  poorly concealed smile. 

Harry flashed her one more grin before disappearing through the door. Seven turned back to the console and got to work. One of them had to be efficient.

***

“So, Seven, did you make progress on your conversation starters?” The Doctor chirped as he ran his bio scanner over her ocular implant.

Yes, actually. I finished the list.”

The Doctor looked at her with a mix of surprise and pride. “Good! Did you learn anything.”

“I found it  thoroughly educational, yes.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated :)


End file.
